Conventional trailer axles are known to comprise a unitary, one piece construction such that repairing a damaged spindle thereon requires removing the entire axle from the trailer. Removal of the entire axle is time consuming and inordinately costly. Moreover, repair may not be undertaken en route, and the trailer must be towed to a repair facility. The present three piece trailer axle with removable stub spindles is adapted to use on trailers such as are towed into and out of harsh environments, or moved under abnormal road and trail conditions such that axle spindles with associated wheel bearings may suffer damage. By way of example, boat trailer axles and spindles submerged in salt or fresh water are often misaligned and worn by corrosion, dirt, etc. Likewise, utilities trailers exposed to sand and dust are subjected to the same environment. The invention thus is characterized by an axle assembly having readily removable and replaceable spindles wherein the assembly is constructed in three parts, namely the center axle section, with axle flange plates; a lefthand spindle flange and a righthand spindle flange plate, these spindle flange plates being bolted, transversely to the axle flange plates.